After Ice and Fire
by QueenTargaryen
Summary: Daenerys is brought back to life by a red priestess in Volantis, it's a terrible thing for a Targaryen to be alone in the word, but this Dragon will not be alone much longer. After Game of Thrones season 8. Jonerys
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

She could feel the burning of the sun on her skin. She could not open her eyes. Every breath she took felt like acid pouring down her throat and into her lungs. The realization of not knowing where she was and the massive pain on her chest nearly caused her to panic, but the slow growl of her dragon, breathing next to her eased her mind.

Daenerys Targaryen attempted to concentrate on moving, first her toes, then her fingers, then her arms, and hands, every joint in her body painfully resisted the movements she was attempting to make. Finally, able to open her eyes, she felt blind, for her eyes refused to adjust to the brightness.

She was laying on sand, she noted, she took a fistful of it when closing her fist. Still blind, the world seemed to be nothing but blurred shadows, she moved into a seated position, and Dany noted the presence of another person. "Where am I? Who else is in here? I can hear you; I demand you present yourself!"

"I am Kinvara, your grace, the red priestess, we are on the desert, near Volantis, your dragon brought you to me by the will of the Lord of Light"

Dany has never felt so helpless or so confused. Her eyes started to adjust to the light of the sun, the pain on her chest ceased slowly and she noticed she was naked, out on the open. She was then able to see the Red Women, still young and beautiful, she bore the same crimson robes typical of the red priests and priestesses of Rhollor.

"I had just seized Kings Landing, the unsullied, Jo…." The sudden recollection felt like a hit to her stomach, she felt breathless, the gigantic knot on her throat threaten to choke her.

"Fear not, your grace, for the night is dark and full of terrors, but the Lord of Light has brought both of you back, for a glorious destiny" The red priestess explained, seeing the panic on Daenerys eyes, she grabbed both of Dany's hands to help her stand. Her legs felt stiff and trembled to hold her weight. She took a wet drag from a basin full of water, and ran it through Dany's body, a cleansing ritual, she called it, the red women then enveloped a red silk gown on the queen

Dany was struggling to fully recall her last memories; riding Drogon, burning King's Landing until it was naught but aches, she had a feeling of regrets at that. She had promised she was not her father, different than the tyrant he had been, but she still ended up becoming the queen of ashes. Daenerys felt ashamed, she thought it was her destiny, to recover what was hers by fire and blood, but she was not so certain anymore. She approached her dragon, caressing his scaly skin, he whined as she rested her forehead against his head. He was bigger than she remembered.

"I remember, I was about to reach the Iron throne, and then there was blackness, nothing more. What happened, tell me now" she demanded.

"You did, your grace, but the Iron throne is no more, and the wheel was not broken, you were lost and you were betrayed, and Rhollor has brought you both back, back to life through me, because he still has plans for you" the red women replied.

Dany instinctively reached for her chest, pulled her gown open, and felt for the newly healed gash underneath her breast. Tears were pouring down her face, never in her life had she felt such sadness. _Jon_…

"You said you brought us both back?" She said, sadly looking up at last dragon, the last of her children, and wondered who might've have hurt him too.

"Yes your grace, you see, I was wrong before, the Prince who was promised was neither you, nor the others, the Prince who was promised has to be brought out of a King and Queen, the chosen one has yet to be born, and the Lord of light has brought him back to finally fulfill the prophecies" She explained, all while she approached Daenerys, opened her gown and placed a tender hand on her stomach.

"That's not possible… the witch…" She objected sadly; she could still remember what the witch said to her.

"She was no witch, your grace, and she had no magic, I have seen it all in the flames, your body had to recover from the unfortunate death of your child, that sort of heeling takes time"

"But my husband…" she replied softly, struggling to wrap her head around what the red women had to say. It was as if everything she was ever told was a lie, everything she knew was a lie.

"Your Khal was killed by infection, and the infection ate his mind, nothing more, your grace"

"And you brought us back…" she responded, she was thinking of all the people she had lost, all the sorrow she had to endure.

"The Lord of Light brought you back your grace, because he still has a plan for you both" The red priestess replied, knowing what the Queen wanted to ask. "You need to reunite your armies, you will fly to Naath to retrieve your unsullied, you will reclaim the Dorthraki, you will recover your ships and sail again to Westeros and reclaim the realm as is your right, not only by birth but by rule of conquering, and your child will reign over the world, bringing to the common people the faith of Rhollor"

"I will do no such thing" Daenerys objected forcefully. "Every single thing I've ever done was because someone order it to me, because of who I was, because it was expected of me, I will do no more, all I ever wanted was a home, I don't care about destiny anymore or my ancestors or the future, I will now do as I please, my own choice out of my own convictions"

Daenerys closed her gown, and decidedly stepped to reach drogon, her hands resting lovingly on her stomach.

"It's the prophecy your grace" Kinvara said, attempting to reason with Daenerys, but she did not move towards her, she stood, in the same place, holding her hands together, her long red tresses waiving with the wind.

"I do not believe in prophecies any more" Daenerys replied, as she reached to ride her dragon and flew away, leaving the red priestess alone in the desert.

"You can't escape your destiny, the Lord of Light will show you, it will find you wherever you go" she yelled at last, before Drogo gained too much height. And she saw the dragon fly away, knowing, since she had seen it in the fires, before she even encountered Drogon carrying Daenerys lifeless body, on the skirts of Old Volantis, what faith awaited, Daenerys Targaryen, and also certain now of how to serve the Lord of Light's will.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later.

Late in the third year of winter, the snow had finally stopped, the wind didn't chill your bones the way it used to, and they were finally able to see some green in the forest, from the view above the wall. The nights watch had grown, from the mere 50 men, survivors of the Great War, to the newly and unprecedented 900 men, all stationed across the wall, and in some posts now and for the first time beyond the wall, in the Hunted Forest, Hard home, and the last all the way to Thenn.

Lord Tyrion, Hand of the King, had once said that the world will always need a place for bastards and broken things, and that had hold true, but when the common people heard that one of heroes of the Great War, the brother of Kings and Queens, the man who was now known as the best swordsman in the Six kingdoms and the North, a men so honorable, he would sacrifice his love for the good of the people, was again named Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, hundreds of men joined the Nights Watch, hoping to train under him, and be ready to protect the realm of men from the unknown Dangers from beyond the wall.

The great hole of East Watch had then become an entry port for the wildlings to cross when they needed assistance from the Watch. Lord commander was a generous man with the wildlings, and the Watch now mostly dedicated to avoiding conflict between the settlements of wildlings, that the Lord Commander had spent 6 months helping build himself. The second job of the Watch was doing research, expeditions beyond the wall to obtain information on the White Walkers and the Night King, no one ever knew why the White Walker were created or what was the reason behind the attack, other than the destruction of the world of men, but the Lord Commander was dissatisfied with this reason, insisting that the White Walkers could return, and that men should always be prepared.

"You kneeled as boys, now rise as men of the Nights Watch" Jon Snow said, finishing his speech for the newly graduated men of the Watch. The graduates cheered and congratulated each other, and the Lord Commander took his leave to his chambers, followed closely by his second-in-Command, Lester, who had been one of the few members of the old Nights Watch.

"Make sure you notify the new graduates of their assigned posts" Jon called to the man following him.

"I will, Lord Commander, did you get steward for yourself this time?" Lester asked, wondering why the Lord of Commander of the Nights Watch refused to allow a steward to serve him, clean his sheets, clear his bed pan, bring him his meals or sharpen his sword as it was customary.

"I do not need one, Lester" Jon replied, without giving it one thought or slowing his pace almost at the door of his chambers.

"You do all of that shit yourself? Even I have someone to do all of that stuff for me!" Intruded the Maester Sam, truthfully surprising Jon, who did not know Sam visiting Castle Black at all.

"Sam!" Jon yelled, moving in to hug his old friend, exited for it had been so long since their last encounter. "Why are you here, you could've sent me a raven letting me know" Jon moved to give Sam strong hug, causing Sam to feel crushed and exclaim "Oh ow"

"You've grown softer" Jon teased.

"I'm a Maester, I have no need for muscles" Sam objected. "And I would've sent a raven, but I thought it best to come in person and get those ancient artifacts your man found in the forest to the Citadel, and... I have some news to tell you... didn't trust it on a bird"

"Well come on in" Jon Snow stretched his hand to invite him into his quarters. "How's little Sam?"

"Aam, he is doing well, he is thriving in the Kings Landing, but about my news..."

"Bran is doing well I hear" replied Jon, ignoring Samwell's last sentence and setting a seat for him at his dining table and a cup of ale for each, and the sat across the table, nodding for Sam to do the same.

"Ahem yes he is but I had to talk to you..."

"We found artifacts containing the mark of the Night King and evidence of the Children of the Forest, I thought it might be of assistance..."

"Why are you avoiding my news?" Samwell interjected.

"I have nothing to do with the politics of the Kingdoms" Said Jon, with a quiet, stern look.

"We have reports of sightings of Drogon near Volantis..."

"Sam..."

"You know, you don't have to stay here, away from everyone, refusing to even hear about current events"

"It's my punishment" Jon took a long swig of ale, the set his cup down, more forceful than intended. Sam jumped at the loud noise.

"Nobody needs you punished anymore Jon"

"I need to punish myself... for what I did, and the Watch needs a Commander, someone has to do it"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to tell you, and I debated long enough if I should bring this to you. But Bran wants to bring Drogon to Westeros, and well the dragons always trusted you..."

"NO" The mere suggestion was infuriating for Jon.

"That's not all, and I didn't tell anyone else this, but the reports also mentioned a... a Silver Haired aaaam... women." Samwell said, he knew how much pain he was causing his best friend with this, be he truly thought Jon deserved to have all the information. "Which I first thought might be another Targaryen survivor but there is also this "

"That's not possible Sam, I know it" Said Jon, looking down at his cup, his dark hair covering his face.

"Also, there is a red priestess, just like Melissandre was, asking around about you, looking for you. And if it really is not possible Jon, then then then" Sam stuttered, as it was known of him to do when nervous. "Then how come you are here?"

_Dany... is it really possible? _He refused to let his heart hope for more. He attempted to wrap his mind around it. The words bouncing over and over in his head.

"I'm going" Jon said, standing suddenly. "Lester" He called, knowing Lester had been listening the whole time just outside his door.

"Yes, Lord Commander" He answered, embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping.

" I'll be traveling for some time, you'll be in command in my absence, remember to visit the wildling settlements at least once a month, make sure they all have enough food to eat, winter will be over soon so it shouldn't be a problem" Jon was walking in circles around the table where Sam was still seated at. Nervously stroking his beard and pulling on his hair. "You'll need to send envoys to the posts outside the wall every now and then, you'll need to meet my Sister every month to get the supplies for the Watch, when I come back..." Jon then stopped near the window but did not finish his statement.

"Come back? If the queen is alive you've committed no crime my Lord, I'm sure no one would complained if you'd stop serving this punishment" Lester said to Jon, understanding that although life at the Wall wasn't bad, the life-long promise of loneliness was one of the hardest sentences.

"I'm not doing this sentence out of anyone else's conviction but my own, Lester" said Jon, lookingout the window. "Sam, we ride tonight"

"What tonight? But I've just gotten here"

"Samwell!" Jon Snow chastised him as he walked towards the door.

"Oh... of course tonight" Sam replied quietly.

Lester decided his Lord Commander was one of the most complicated people he'd ever met. And even though he spoke with the same strong, forceful voice he used to command; he could've sworn she saw him smile for a bit.

The roads where easy, no amount of snow was visible anywhere. Jon and Sam rode at a fast pace.

"Aaam do you think she'll want to see you" asked Sam, concerned.

"We don't know anything yet Sam" Jon replied solemnly. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I know but I mean, we've seen so many things, it isn't unreasonable to think she is alive"

"... I doubt she wants to see me..." Said Jon sadly, thinking it had been such a long time, and he didn't forgive himself why should she.

"Then why are..."

"Because I have to see her, it goes beyond reasoning, I just do" Jon never even looked to Sam as he answered, kept on riding and never took his eyes off the road. His stomach was in complete knots, felt like bats were threatening to erupt from his belly any moment now.

"We are at the border of Winterfell now; we mustn't get too close or my sister will hear all about it"

"Couldn't she help us get a ship? She is Queen if the North, she could secure the fanciest ship"

"She can't know, she'll never allow it" Said Jon. He knew if his Sister knew what he was planning on doing he would throw him in a dungeon until she thought him of sane judgement, who knows what else she'd be capable off. "No, we need to go around, get to bear island and hope their memory of Ser Jorah Mormont will be enough to want to kindly take us across the narrow sea"

"I feel like this The sort of thing we should've discuss prior to arriving to the border of Winterfell, and I also feel it maybe a little late for that" Sam said as even he, who couldn't " see all that well, was able to see the red haired figure riding a horse heading his way. Jon's heart stopped, he cursed his damn luck for the unlikely encounter with the Queen of the North, the ruin of all of his plans.

"That's not Sansa!" He breathed at last, able to see up close, the red women approaching them on a horse, that for all the things seemed to be red as well.

"Aegon Targaryen!" The red priestess called.

"It's Jon" Snow responded bitterly.

"Doesn't matter what you call yourself, you cannot change who you are, but more on that later, I've been looking for you my lord, the lord of Light has a great gift for you, and I'm prepared to take you to it" Said the red women, and strange smirk played on her face.

"Not interested, we have plans already" Replies Jon, as he turned his horse around to circle her.

"Plans? Are you planning on scouting a whole continent in search for her? I know exactly where she is my lord, if you'd please follow me, I have a ship arranged for you" She turned her horse and started ahead, she didn't even doubt Jon would follow her.

"I don't trust in red priestesses" Jon told her, remembering the last Priestess of Rhollor he'd met, and the horror he felt when he heard that the women who had saved him, had also sacrificed a little girl for her god.

"You don't need to trust me, you need to follow me, and I'll take you to see who you're looking for, want it or not, I'm your best option"

And she was not wrong, Jon thought, his plan was rather illogical, but when he heard of the possibility, he sprang into action. He was never one to be patient.

"Why where you are looking for me?" Asked Jon, riding alongside the red priestess, while Sam struggled to catch up, and hear the conversation.

"Rhollor brought you back for a reason Aegon, and, believe it or not it was not to save the world from the Mother of Dragons"

Please visit the amazing artist who created the cover Image melschroederart


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys Targaryen flew into the city of Meereen one night, as discreet as she could, to visit Daario Naharis. She landed on a balcony that cold winter night, she had almost forgotten the luxuries that covered every room of her pyramid in Meereen, everything golden and covered in soft tapestries, the marbled floor felt cold and smooth under her bare feet.

She walked quietly along the palace, trying to reach the master bedroom where she knew she could find Daario. The strong feeling of nostalgia overwhelmed her. Dany lingered in the hall, took a few calming breaths before opening the doors without announcing herself, she encountered Daario in the large bed, asleep, and settled between two beautiful, blonde, women. She slammed the door behind her to wake him, it took him a few seconds of confusion to notice Daenerys standing by the door, her arms behind her back, her posture and attitude, every bit that of a queen.

"My Queen!" He exclaimed surprised, he hurriedly gathered himself, dismissed the women and wrapped his nakedness in pelts.

"They said you were dead! You died in the attempt to retake the seven Kingdoms!" He sat at the corner of the large bed then, his head between his legs, his hands running through his hair, trying to ground him to reality.

"And I see you had a terrible time mourning" She said, resentful, not at the fact that Daario was with other women, but the fact that no one, but her dragon child seemed to mourn her death.

"It's been months!... it doesn't mean I don't... you left..." Daario didn't really know what point he was trying to make. "You've come back, but... you can't stay here! They'll come for you!"

"Precisely, I need to disappear" Dany replied, opening her gown slightly, to show her now bulging stomach.

"Daenerys... you and your child, will want for nothing, I'll make sure of that" Daario said, as he might be a lot of things, but deep down he loved Daenerys, even though he knew his feelings were unrequited.

—

Three years had passed since the cold night when Dany visited Daario, and he had made good on his promise, he had kept Daenerys hidden, in a house near Meereen, living in good wealth but isolated from the world, except from two servants, his occasional visits and her faithful dragon.

Daenerys stood outside her new home and admired the lemon three she planted 3 years ago, it was so tall now, and its flowers were finally blooming, its perfume filled the air, on that the first warm morning she felt in a long time.

"I'd like to get some red paint for the door now, can you get it for me next time you enter Meereen" She said to Narissa, who had been her servant for a long time now.

"Of course, my lady, I'll bring it tomorrow and gladly paint it for you as well" Narissa responded.

"No, I'd like to do it myself" replied Dany. She was finally at the home she always wanted to have, a house with a lemon tree and a red door.

Daenerys had a whole different life by then, she wasn't the innocent child she had once been, and she was not the ruthless unforgiving queen she'd been either, she'd become something else entirely but just as fulfilling as being queen, and just as difficult, she'd become a Mother.

And just as her child approached her, running to her arms stretched towards her, Daenerys thought she ought to thank whatever god brought them back, for she felt a peace she had not felt maybe ever in her life.

"Stone" The little child said, showing her mother the stone she held in her small hand.

"Yes, very good, that is a stone, my beautiful dragon, go find me another one" she saw her beautiful child run towards the stream in search of another stone.

That's when she saw them, three people approaching in horses. Nobody ever approached the area without her knowledge. And when they got close enough, she recognized them.

Samwell Tarly, the red priestess Kinvara, and Jon Snow.

Jon dismounted his horse at the sight of her, from across the stream and not 30 feet away from her. He had been traveling for weeks now, and he was not prepared at all. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more. He couldn't help to take her all in; her hair was not in intricate braids as he had known her, it was loose in soft curls the wind lifted slightly to adorn her face, she was in a light silk dress, as opposed to the heavy armor and pelts she worn in the war, her breasts were fuller and her curves more pronounced, although she just as slender. His dreams did not do her justice, she was beautiful, a creature too perfect to belong to this world, he thought, just as he did the first time, he saw her.

Her faced changed from that of fear to anger, it wasn't until then Jon was able to see the little girl standing even closer to him, just across the stream, that he registered the reason.

The child had black heavy curls adorning her little head, her very large eyes looked heavy from her long eyelashes, and she had the most striking lavender eyes he'd ever seen, she looked at him, her large eyes stared in confusion and wonder. She looked to be about 2 years old, and he knew right then, who she was. Even before her mother said her name.

"Lyanna!" Screamed Daenerys. Her child looked back at her, and at the strangers, but did not move an inch. She was looking directly and Jon's eyes, and he to hers, he was so lost in her eyes he barely registered Drogon landing just behind the child. The dragon growled menacingly. Daenerys walked around her dragon, stood underneath it and she picked up her daughter, she turned back to look at Jon, her face full of anger and resentment, and then she said: "Dracarys"

Drogon bared its teeth, his head was so close to Jon, that he thought he had no escape at all. He braced himself for the fire. Knowing he deserved it that day in the throne room, many nights he spent wondering why Drogon hadn't burn him, many nights wishing it had. Drogon opened his gigantic mouth, and, instead of breathing fire, it whined like a little kitten.

"Dracarys!" demanded Daenerys again.

Drogon continued to whine, until he moved, then he flew away, just like that. He had never done that before.

"I'm so sorry" Said Jon, when the silence grew too strong for him. "You have no idea how much I regret it; I think about it all the time" Jon crossed the stream now that Drogon was gone. Daenerys was furious. "I wish he had"

"You will not take my daughter, she's mine"

Dany accused, holding tightly at the toddler in her arms.

"I... I didn't come for..." Jon said confused.

"Then why did you come with her" Daenerys accused and pointed at the red women. "If You think you've got a new Targaryen puppet to forge into what you wish, you are sadly mistaken" She said now to the red woman.

"My Queen" spoke the Red priestess. "I've only come to bring you and your daughter gifts, there will come a time when the Lord of Light will guide you to reconquer the words of men, but that time is not now, for now, I have brought to you, Jon Snow, and from the shadow lands beyond Asshai..." she dismounted her red horse, and pulled from the saddles, two bundles of rags. The red women carefully crossed the stream to where Jon was standing, took two additional steps and tenderly set the bundles on the ground, she uncovered the first, then the second, and she showed the beautiful shining and scaly dragon eggs, just as those from where her own dragons had been born. "Dragon eggs my queen, your lost children will never be replaced, but you are the mother of dragons and as such, you are the only one who can bring them to life, don't let them become extinct, don't let your dragon live his days as the last one of his species"

The red priestess, bowed to Daenerys, left the dragon eggs where she set them, and mounted back on her horse.

"Goodbye your grace, enjoy your gifts, I shall return with more when the time is right" And the red priestess left. The silence grew thicker.

Daenerys mind was working over all the emotions and thinking of all possibilities, she squinted her eyes looking at Jon.

"I've only come with her because I knew she'd be my only chance to find you, I've come with no plots, no plans, only to see you"

"And why?" Daenerys asked, she felt the presence of Drogon just behind them, on the roof of her ample home. Bloody good it did to have him around, she thought, if he refused to burn her enemies.

"I understand you may never forgive me, and I won't forgive myself, but you have to know, all those innocent people... my sisters..." Jon felt his throat starting to close, tears threatening to run down his eyes.

"Do you think I don't know my actions? Do you think I don't feel regret?" Daenerys said very calmly, she tried so hard to stay strong, a stoic mask upon her face, while all her emotions were running wild underneath. "But I would have never betrayed you, I loved you, and you were the only one I had left" she finished.

"I loved you too, I love you now, I've always had, even since I met you, and you will always be my queen... I never meant to push you away, I was so lost...and ... and now" the Jon looked at the child, the perfect little combination of all his loved ones.

"I was lost too" Daenerys answer.

"You grace" called Samwell, he had been seating awkwardly on his horse, watching the whole thing unfold, until he finally decided to speak. "If I may say, you've both made a lot of mistakes, some... some definitely bigger than others, bbbut you've paid the price for your sins and so has Jon, believe it or not. He was exiled to the wall to take the black, and he was in a dungeon for months, and to think that he had a child out there that he didn't know about it's the worst kind of punishment for Jon, his worst fear came true, just as did yours I'm sure"

Daenerys understood the truth behind Samwells words. She set her daughter down, grabbed her tiny hand and turned to walk towards the entrance of her home. She considered the situation unfolding outside for the world to see. She turned to look at her terrified servant, touched her hand in reassurance and gave her a gentle smile.

"Well come then, you may come in" She said as she began walking towards her home.

Sam dismounted his horse, and he carefully began to inspect the so-called dragon eggs the red priestess left for Daenerys. They look mesmerizing, Sam though.

"You may bring those inside" Said Daenerys as she saw Samwells appreciation for the eggs.

"Oh alright". Answered Sam and followed them inside the home.

The inside was just as luxurious as the outside looked. Almost a palace, with marbled floors, and velvet drapes on the extensive windows. It looked even more splendid than the new Red Keep in Kings Landing.

"Your home is Magnificent, your grace, if I may say so" Mentioned Sam, as he placed the dragon eggs into a plush pillow near a window.

"It's not your grace anymore, my lord" Answered Daenerys, lowering her toddler down into a furry carpet near the center of the room. "But I thank you, my former paramour insisted on us having all luxuries possible, I only ever wanted a home"

Jon felt his face go hot and red. He wondered if Daenerys had gotten new lover in this new life that she had. It was only obvious, it had been such a long time, and she was a beautiful woman. Still, it bothered him, and he knew he had no right. Even when he thought her dead, he had not gotten involved with any one, not that he saw many a woman in the Nights Watch, some of the wildling girls had pursued him to no avail. He was very much still in love with Daenerys.

She saw his reaction but said nothing. She was pleased at his slight show of jealousy, and she had no intention of easing his mind on the subject.

Jon cleared his head, after thinking over and over like a mantra I have no right. I have no right. He concentrated instead on a more important subject. He looked over at toddler playing merrily in the plush carpet. She looks so much like Arya he thought, remembering his little sister at that tender age.

"Her name is Lyanna" he said, not in the form of a question but a statement.

"Yes, I felt it was... appropriate" Said Daenerys, thinking of the first time she saw her small babe. That wonderful day with the midwife in her then new home. She thought she looked some much like Jon. Her long eyelashes, full head of black curls, and her inquisitive look.

Jon felt to his knees, his eyes went from the child and to Daenerys back and forth.

"Please forgive me, I was angry, I was lost and scared, it's no excuse I know, and I don't deserve it but I beg of you forgive me"

Daenerys looked him in the eye. She understood; her actions had pained her as well.

"Raise, there is nothing to forgive, I understand" She said with a gentle smile on her face. "We are here now"

Jon was relieved but confused. "And yet you just tried to burn me alive" he answered with a bit of humor.

"Drogon wouldn't do it and You are a dragon, you wouldn't burn" she answered amused.

"I beg to differ, your grace" answered Jon, rolling up his sleeve and showing his scared right hand.

"Interesting" answered Daenerys.

"Can I...?" Asked Jon. Holding his arms out to

Lyanna, and looking at her mother.

"Of course. If she wants to." She answered.

Lyanna rapidly raised her arms to be held, finally, by her father. Once in his arms she raised a hand and placed it on his face.

"I wish I'd know sooner" Jon said. Exhaling.

"Many things happened that I wish hadn't happened too" replied Daenerys.

"Aye" agreed Jon.


	4. Chapter 4

The next stop in the High Priestess Kinvara become clear in the fire then. The Lords plan will soon follow course. She has brought back Fire from the death, and with it, the savior. She brought Ice to Fire from the end of the world, to protect the Prince who was promised, three times she had brought eggs to the Mother of dragons. Her return was imminent now. And now she must spread the word of their return.

Jon Snow had told her during their journey, he knew another red priestess, and she claimed to see things clearly in the fire, and she had made mistakes, horrible mistakes.

"If your god is so kind and giving, why did he require the sacrifice of innocents? Jon had asked.

She didn't have the heart to tell him that the price was already paid. Only death can pay for life. She did not know what the other red priestess had paid for Jon's life. But the price this time was so much larger. Not only for life, but for a new era.

She was not Melissandre. She was the High Priestess of the church of Rhollor. Kinvara didn't need to interpret the images in the fire. They came to her, and showed her the future as well as the past, no need for interpretation. She knew what she had to do. It was time to let the world know, the Dragon Queen was back.

First, she went to Meereen, she spoke to the crowd of former slaves. Kinvara started, right underneath the pyramid, to retell the story of Daenerys Stormborn.

"The night is dark and full of terrors; ancient forces took our Queen. She gathered the biggest army the word had ever seen, she brought back from extinction the dragons, fire made flesh, she crossed the narrow sea to liberate the world from the tyrants that terrorized the common men, she liberated the slaves, and now, she has resurrected to put an end to the wheel" As she finished, she looked over to her side and she was able to see someone watching from a balcony in the pyramid. Listening to her every word.

The Kingdom of the North was still struggling to recover from the Great War. They had taken the biggest losses in it. Reconstruction was still taking place. And had it not being for the great leadership Queen Sansa was providing, it would have failed as a country now that they were independent.

"My queen" spoke one of her advisors and her small council meeting. "We need to start borrowing gold from the Iron Bank, is what kept the seven kingdoms afloat during the Lannister's rule, it would make things so much simpler for your people"

"My Lord" replied Sansa. "I will not sink our great Kingdom into debt, that is simply not an option" Sansa was smart, and she was reluctant, to borrow from other nations. "Gold that we take now, will be money that we have to pay in the future, and who knows what the future brings, the answer is no"

Sansa ruled with an Iron fist. She trusted herself over anyone else in political matters for she had learned from the best and the worst.

"We will go south and trade with my brother once more, the North has so much to give, it is only a matter of dealing and trading, what is the next matter into the agenda?" Asked Sansa, dismissing the subject.

"Your Grace, the next is ... excuse me my Queen, is the marriage proposal from Lord Robin of the Eyrie" Her adviser nervously said. The tension was palpable in the air.

"I shall not answer at this moment. Tell him I am still considering his proposal" Queen Sansa gathered her skirts and stood up to take her leave.

"That's the problem, your grace, he is here now... To hear your response in person he said" Lord Amber had been a Lord of the Vale, when Sansa became queen, he and his family, and knights, and bannerman took to the north to serve Queen Sansa. But she knew deep down they still had a sense of loyalty to the Vale and by extension to Lord Robin Aryn. She didn't have to ask why she wasn't notified of his arrival, she knew. It annoyed her. The marriage between her and her cousin was on the best interest of everyone. And he had become extremely comely and handsome now that he was of age. But he was still so damned annoying and completely useless except for his title. She was done with men, more so she was done with men with cock. They whole marriage affair, unfortunately came with the expected reproduction, and even if she wasn't totally against becoming a mother, the thought of sex, terrified her.

Sansa shrugged, she would not think of such things, just postpone the whole ordeal as much as she could.

"Bring him here my Lord" She answered. She best deal with him now.

Only a few seconds past, before Lord Amber returned with Lord Aryn as if he'd been waiting outside the whole time. The insolence, she thought.

"Lord Aryn, who good to see, I trust you traveled comfortably?" She asked, coating her voice in a semi pleasant tone.

"I did, thank you for receiving me you grace." He answered. "I trust you already know what I'm here for"

"Yes, I do, Lord Aryn, but as you may be aware, my country is under recovery, this may not be a good time for a wedding, perhaps in the future"

"Queen Sansa, you are very aware our marriage was sealed years ago, by my mother and the Lords of the Vale"

"Yes, but as you were still under your mother's breast, I didn't think I were to be held to such arrangement" That brought a laugh from the other lords.

"Oh yes" Robin chuckled to reply. "You try to embarrass me my Queen, but as you can see I grew to be strong and big thanks to that, no embarrassment here you see, but aside from snide comments, I came to give you a piece of information that may make my proposal that much more appealing"

"And what piece of information is that?" Sansa asked, now a bit intrigued.

"The Dragon Queen is back" he answered, with a disinterested tone.

"You amuse me my Lord." She tried to force a fake laugh from herself. As did the other Lords listening to the conversation.

"It's true, my little birds are reliable, you're not the only one who learned from uncle Petyr"

"That's not possible, Queen Daenerys was killed, by my brother you'd recall"

"Oh yes, yes of course, but wouldn't it be possible that he lied though? Arranged her escape? Even if not, there is enough rumors about your brother as well."

Sansa remembered the rumors very well. About Jon surviving a knife to the heart, an impossible feat the Measters once said. Others, like the wildlings and Lord Davos, that he was brought back, more impossible still.

"That's not all, my little birds assure me, she plans on conquering back the seven kingdoms, and this time she has thousand more dragon eggs, all ready to hatch" Sansa cringed when she heard those words. "An alliance with a southerner would be of much value to you at the moment, we all know who she is coming for first" Robin gave Sansa a look and smirked.

Sansa couldn't breathe. Her head was spinning. She in her heart was always knew Jon killed his love, for her, to protect her, because she was the one who first spoke against Daenerys, she told Jon's identity to the world. Jon knew, she was sure, that she was the one to betray him, that's why he never came to visit, not even when requests were made to the Nights Watch. And now the dragon Queen was coming for her, a thousand dragons with her.

"It will be years before the dragons are grown enough to cause any damage" Sansa replied shakily. "We will deal with the treat then, I now ask you My Lord, to leave" Then she just stood up and left. She felt like the scared little child she was once in the past, and she hated it. She had to clear her head and strategize, but first she must inform Jon.

"My apologies my Lord, she was disrespectful, but you have to understand you frightened the Queen, women act like that when scared" Said Amber to Lord Aryn, trying to cowardly and incorrectly justify the actions of his Queen.

"No worries my friend, upon my return I'll make her a gift she will not refuse" Robin answered, picking up and taking his leave as well. "Let's bring her the broken dragon eggs and the head of the Dragon Queen, just so she feels safe again"

Jon spent the following days playing with his daughter, getting to know her, which was easy, she was a two-year-old, her smiles came easily as did her trust. Not so easily, Daenerys kept a close eye on them. She was never too far, always watching, her distrust and displeasure evident on her face. Her attractive pout showing up on her mouth often, Jon noticed, but Daenerys didn't say much, she could've kicked them out by now, o attempt to burn him alive again, but she did not. A small speckle of hope lite inside Jon.

It's for her daughter. Interest in you has nothing to do with it. Jon thought.

"My Lady..." Narissa, the servant called, concerned. "You haven't taken a rest in almost three days, and I know for a fact you haven't been sleeping well, it's almost time for us to go back to Meereen, I'd feel better if you took some rest, I can draw you a bath maybe?"

"Thank you, my friend, I can draw my own bath, but just..." Dany felt uneasy. She didn't understand her own feelings.

"I'll stay here, my lady" Narissa replied before Dany could finish her sentence.

Daenerys gave her a look of appreciation. She was in fact exhausted. She went inside her home with the whole intention of bathing a sleeping, when she noticed Samwell Tarly, again looking at the Dragon eggs the High Priestess brought.

She felt a chill down her back when remembering what she did to the Tarly family. It felt as the right option as a monarch, now that she was no one, it didn't feel so right anymore. She still didn't know what an acceptable alternative wouldn't have been. But it was, as she had thought so many times, the beginning of her end.

"You've never seen dragon eggs before?" She approached Sam slowly.

Samwell cleared his throat before answering.

"Well there was one, at the Citadel, but it was high on a column, never had the chance to inspect it from close" Samwell answered nervously.

"Samwell, I understand this may not mean much, and it wouldn't bring your family back, but... I am very sorry" Dany said, she stood next to him, her head down. Daenerys was not used to making apologies. But it felt right, it needed to be said.

"I should be apologizing to you, as well" He said quietly. "I was the one who told Jon about his... you know, in all honestly neither my father or my brother had ever been very nice to me, my father even once tried to have me killed, I was thinking of my mother and sister, not that I wanted them dead... just that... I'm sorry"

Daenerys understood, after all that was the sort of relationship she had with her own brother's death. She was not happy to see him die, but she couldn't bring herself to be sad either. After so many years of abuse, it was for the best.

"How are your mother and sister?" She mustered to ask.

"They great, really, we visit them from Kings Landing quite often, little Sam and little Jon are very atta..."

"Little Jon?" Dany asked amused.

"Oh yes, my child, we named him after Jon, he wasn't that happy about it, when we asked, he said he hoped it was a girl, he is about a year older than your daughter"

Daenerys had dreams, before, of a little child named Jon, with silver hair and dark gray eyes, it filled her with nostalgia, Dany was glad that at least there was a little child named after him.

"Come I'll show

You something" she told Samwell, asking him to follow her.

Sam followed Dany into the cellar of her home, deep into a basement, a room filled with ceramic canteens, and barely any light. Daenerys grabbed a candle and handed him another, she warned him, when Sam tried to light a torch with it.

"It's not safe to have torches down here"

Sam walked deeper into the room, it was filled with Targaryen memorabilia, a female armor, black with red decorations and the Targaryen sigil on the chest. A crown, Golden with rubies adorned with a dragon with three heads, it looked too heavy for anyone's head. A Valyrian steel sword, tinted red, glowing violet where the candle was reflected. He admired the treasures and wondered how much all of it was worth.

"In here" she lifted a curtain, to show a whole space hidden in the back of the room. "The red priestess has been bringing us gifts for some time now, I don't know where she gets them from, but..."

He was able to see now, hundreds of dragon eggs, kept hidden just underneath the home of Daenerys.

"This is... amazing" it was really a thing of wonder, but Samwell understood the implications too. "And you haven't ..."

"Hatch them? No, dragons are loyal creatures, but earning that loyalty is difficult, it takes a long time. Besides I don't think I should..."

Sam understood. Daenerys had practically taken Kings Landing on her own with one dragon, just to imagine what she could do with the hundreds she had at her disposal.

"If you don't mind me asking, how is it that… you… do it?" Samwell asked.

"I'm not even sure I can do it again, my first son and husband died, I burned their bodies, my three dragon eggs, and someone else with them, I walked into the fire, and I walked out unburnt with my three dragons. I know many have attempted to burn dragon eggs, to no avail, I don't know what it takes"

Samwell knew what she meant, a couple of dragon eggs in her collection looked scorched, especially a big gold one in the back. He wondered if only a Targaryen could do it, walk into the fire with eggs and bring forth live dragons. He remembered Jon's scared hand, courtesy of a burning down a wight. He certainly would burn if walked into a fire, despite being a Targaryen himself.

He also wondered what King Bran would do, if he knew about the hundreds of eggs Daenerys had in her possession. He had been pressing to find Drogon.

"I understand your hatred for me, I did murder your family, you now have the power to destroy mine, but I ask of you not to" Daenerys said to Sam, and slowly moved to grab his hand.

"My family is very much alive and safe" Samwell replied, grabbing her hand as well. "Do not worry"


	5. Chapter 5

King Bran the Broken, woke up covered in sweat, his heart was racing, he felt terrified, an emotion, that amount many others, he hadn't felt in a long time, before he turned into the three-eye raven. The things he saw in his vision this time, were horrible, a blood storm larger than that by Daenerys Targaryen. This time across the seven kingdoms and more. Weirdwood trees swallowing people whole, blood from their eyes running freely, tinting every river and sea, pink with the hues of blood. The entirety of Kings Landing covered in white tree roots, and where the Red Keep once stood, a massive tree, on it, crows flying freely about. Standing at the bottom of it all, Bran was able to see himself. Standing. His eyes, ice blue, like the night kings had been.

Bran knew many things. The stories of people he had never met, things that happened in the past, but for some time, he hadn't been able to see ahead. He knew when he arrived at the Wierdwood tree at Winterfel, that he was to become King. He was able to see things very clearly, but that was the last time he was able to see the future. He was not able to locate Drogon after he flew from Kings Landing. He was not able to see why the Children of the Forest had created the Others or the Night King. And certainly, in no other vision he had seen himself standing again.

He rolled his chair towards the next room, his mind still wrapped in trying to understand his vision, he didn't notice his pelt tangled on the wheel of the chair, falling and exposing his leg. He had to keep himself from screaming, he was terrified to discover, part of his leg, turning into wood, and growing a stem.

* * *

The man had been paid, paid very well in fact. Years of his regular earnings, for this one job alone. He entered the city of Meereen that same day, and eagerly began his investigation, he went from a merchant, who sent him to a brothel, from one of the girls he'd learned that the Matron also managed servants for the pyramid. He located one of the servants, she was paid more than most workers of the pyramid, and yet she never seemed to go into the pyramid itself. He found her trying to buy red paint, he took her by force, and did to her, what for him was one of the most enjoyable parts of his job. It wasn't easy to get her to talk, he had her for hours, blood running freely on the floor of the room he'd rented. He did unspeakable things to her. But it wasn't until he threatened to do the same to her family that she started to speak.

It was unusual how fast he'd been able to find her. Almost as if someone was guiding him through the whole time. It usually took him weeks to find a target.

He took to his horse, and went to the location, he scoured around, and saw no dragon flying overhead, That, was a good sign. The job would be easy.

The darkness of the moonless night allowed him to approach the home without any notice. He'd left his house a few miles away. He entered the house through a back window. No sign of anyone inside.

He took to one of the chambers and found a sleeping babe. He would feel no remorse when the time comes, he'd always been an excellent cutthroat.

He found a small supply of oil in the home and began to douse the rooms with it.

He grabbed the sleeping child from the bedding carefully. The poor little girl didn't even fuss. He carefully took a torch with him as well.

He walked, torch in one arm, babe on the other and went towards the front entrance of the house. He couldn't contain his excitement; he loved the smell of burning flesh.

* * *

The second day after their arrival was almost over, the warm afternoon dispersing into a windy twilight, that's when Samwell decided to inform Jon, "I need to go back to Kings Landing. I haven't been seen for days, I don't want my leave to raise questions, hhhhow much longer are you staying?"

"For as long as she'll let me" He responded. They were standing next to the lemon tree. Lyanna walking around and bringing Jon little gifts she found on the gardens. She seemed to be fond of than game. Daenerys was standing next to the entrance of her home, she never did take her eyes off her daughter, except for once when they first arrived.

"And after...?" Samwell asked. Curious about the future of his friend and his newly discovered daughter.

"I don't know Sam" Jon responded solemnly.

From the door, Daenerys was able to see Sam getting his horse, packing and ready to leave.

"You're leaving." She stated.

"Y y y Yes, my… Lady, I must see my family soon, it's been well... quite some time" Samwell responded. "I hope we meet again, in the future"

"I doubt that, farewell Samwell Tarly" Daenerys said. "And you..." She turned to Jon then, somehow the warmth in her eyes disappeared when speaking to him.

"I'd like to stay, a bit longer if you'll allow me that" he asked, thinking how much it hurt to have her looked at him that way.

"Hm" Dany made a sound instead of responding, turned on her back and left the pair to finish their goodbyes.

She lifted Lyanna from the ground and gave the two another look. She saw Jon hand Samwell a small piece of paper, before he mounted on his horse and rode away into the night.

He must be writing to his sister... telling her where we are, or his brother, his brother is King now. Daenerys thought. Maybe his other sister is nearby and waiting for us to be trusting and vulnerable to assassinate us. Maybe there's an army waiting just beyond the hills. Where is Drogon, he should be here. Why did I let him near her? We are alone with him, no one else for miles. I can't trust him I can't trust him I can't trust him I can't trust him

Her head was running fast. Her heart was pounding on her chest like a hammer. She watched Sam riding away but she said nothing, she didn't even try stop him. Lyanna fussing then to be let down from her arms. Dany placed her child on the ground. It was as if her body refused to follow through with her thoughts.

The toddler ran to Jon's arms. Daenerys sat in the ground, her fingers running through the newly grown grass of the garden. Trying to stop the tears from coming. And watched Jon and their lovely daughter from behind.

It was almost completely dark outside by then. Jon took Lyanna into his arms, her head rested on his shoulder, and she began drifting to sleep.

He brought the sleeping child back to her mother. For the past few nights Jon and Sam had spent the night outside, out in the open, out of respect for Daenerys's home Jon called it.

"We have slept in worse places" Jon told Samwell when he objected. He didn't know how to act in front of her anymore. How to even begin to ask for more.

"Let me have her, I'll bring her inside" Jon moved to transfer the sleeping child into Daenerys's arms.

She hadn't said to him more than one sentence at a time, but as he handed the child to her, he could've sword he saw her look soften. It brought memories of a better time. A time when his identity was of no issue, when they've only known each other for a few weeks, but her eyes told him he knew him forever, he wished he would've known then.

He made a move to caress her cheek. Her face flushed for a second. Just before she slapped his hand away, looked at him coldly once more and said, "Don't... touch me"

He was confused by her coldness. She'd said to him there is nothing to forgive. He'd allowed him near their daughter. And yet, the look in her eyes told him he was not forgiven after all.

She went inside with Lyanna, and left him alone, another night to spend out in the open fields of her gardens.

He knew she didn't trust him. She had every right to. But her confusing actions made it all more difficult than if she downright dismissed him.

Daenerys went back outside after some minutes, her hands clasped in front of her, and walked towards the lemon tree Jon was leaning against to, he stood up at once when he saw her.

"I think that perhaps I was mistaken in thinking there was nothing to forgive." She said, standing in front of Jon, looking at him straight. Her beautiful features showed no sign of emotion.

"Aye"

"You are the father of my child, blood of my blood as they say" Jon felt his muscles tighten at the last sentence. "I respect blood more than anything... I believe my daughter deserves to know where she comes from..."

"She does, it's a terrible thing to not know where you do come from, I know that better than anyone" Jon interrupted. "I know I have no right to ask anything from you, but I beg of you, let me stay, we can arrange something, let me see her grow old"

Jon was desperate to make Daenerys understand. He knew where she was getting at. He took a few steps forward, came face to face with Dany, and tried to grab her elbow to bring her closer.

Daenerys did not move an inch. And said, "I can't. All I've ever wanted, actually wanted was a home. A home with a red door and a lemon tree." She turned to look at her home then. Her beautiful home, the most wonderful memories of her life, were spent in it, but she could always feel in her heart there was something missing, she knew what it was now, although she refused to let herself think about it.

"We will disappear again" She faced him once more.

"No Dany..." Jon pleaded.

"We will, we will start anew, as many times as needed, so she stay safe"

"Then I'll come, I have no other reason to..."

"NO" Daenerys said. "I Know. I know you just informed your sister of our location"

"I didn't. I would never..."

"Betray me? But you did. And you would once more, if I let you" She accused through gritted teeth.

"... my sister has no reason to... and I won't and... I'll protect you! I will always protect the both of you!" He was almost screaming. He came close to her once more and grabbed both her hands and brought them to his lips. She did not reject him.

"I saw it... I saw what you gave to Samwell..."

"That was not..."

"It doesn't matter." She took her hands off him. And tried to step away.

He didn't let her. He grabbed her arms hard and kissed Daenerys on the lips. More forceful than he intended. She tasted heavenly, he thought about her lips for so long. So many nights spent thinking about the softness of her lips and reminiscing every single kiss they shared.

Daenerys was in shock. It took a few seconds to register his actions. Then she allowed herself for a moment, to indulge in the passion he brought up in her. He was rough, his grip on her arms almost painful, she might have flinched if she were able to notice anything other than his mouth on hers.

But she composed herself. And she felt angry, the anger she had not expressed before, consumed her. She pushed him away as hard as she could, and then, even before he could bear to open his eyes, she slapped him. So hard, she left an angry red mark on his cheek.

He knew he had it coming. He didn't know what he was thinking kissing her like that. He just could not stop himself.

"Dany..." He said. It was only then he was able to smell the smoke. He looked around for the source. And noticed the fire growing, spreading, inside of the house.

"How dare you..." Daenerys said. Unaware of the smell and whatever Jon was looking at.

"Dany... noo!" He said barely a whisper before he launched forward.

He was able to see a man, walking out of the door, the smoke around him made it difficult to see, but he knew the bundle in his arms was Lyanna.

Dany turned around and now face the terror of the image in front of her. A man, her child in his arm, and a knife in the other, fire inside of her home, now spreading through the tapestries that had adorned her windows. Jon moving forward, but he would never make it on time.

The man raised her daughter by her robes, the child then crying, he raised the knife too, and then yelled. "The Queen in the North sends her regards"

The man thought he knew everything that could go wrong with his plan. The many risks involving announcing himself to his victims. But he was ordered to do so, and he also enjoyed the terrified looks on their faces.

He didn't know however, what Daenerys kept in her home. In the ceramic vases in the basement. Another of the many "gifts" brought by the red priestess. He never even knew Daenerys kept Wildfire in the basement, before the green frames exploded and burned him and everything near with him.


End file.
